gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Tragedia Barmeta Guderiana
No i stało się. Imperator umarł. Taką wiadomość otrzymał Barmet Guderian. Była trzecia nad ranem czasu lokalnego. Generał korpusu akurat liczył na to, że dzisiaj uda mu się wyspać. Jednak niespodziewanie złośliwi rebelianci zdecydowali się zabić samego przywódcę Imperium, byle żeby pozbawić Barmeta snu. - Czy nie mogli oni zaczekać chociaż jednego dnia z zabijaniem Imperatora? Co ja im takiego zrobiłem poza zmasakrowaniem paru pułków ekspedycyjnych? - zastanawiał się twórca doktryny pacyfistycznego blitzkriegu odkładając datapad na swoją szafkę nocną. Guderian nie miał specjalnie wyboru. Armia sama bez niego decyzji nie podejmie gdy sytuacja tak drastycznie się zmieniła. Jak najszybsze wymyślenie jakiegoś planu działania i zrealizowanie go było kluczowe. Z tego powodu dowódca natychmiast zasnął chcąc uniemożliwić wrogowi zrealizowanie nikczemnego zamiaru jakim było pozostawienie snu osoby, która dowodziła całym kilkudziesięciotysięcznym korpusem armijnym. Minęło niemal dziesięć godzin. Po tym czasie obudził się Barmet. Leniwie się przeciągnął spoglądając na zegarek. Niebieskooki blondyn dopiero teraz zorientował się jak późna jest pora. - Pewnie szturmiaki już wyjadły przydziałowy alkohol ze słoików po Nutelii i dla mnie nic nie zostało! - pomyślał zaniepokojony Guderian ubierając się. Dowódca Ssaretfa Korps pośpiesznie się ubrał. W końcu jako rekreacyjny degustator nie mógł sobie pozwolić na spędzenie jednego dnia bez jego tegoż niezwykle cennego pokarmu. Obejrzał pobieżnie siebie w lustrze. Sprawiał wrażenie porządnie ubranego inteligentnego armisty. Wziął ze sobą datapad i natychmiast przeszedł ze swej kwatery do biura. Bynajmniej nie w celu zajęcia się swymi obowiązkami (to była dla niego sprawa drugorzędna), tylko w celu poszukania tam swych zapasów degustacyjnych. Po opróżnieniu pięciu degustacyjnych słoików Nutelli z alkoholem Guderian usiadł przy swym biurku i zaczął przeglądać raporty jakie nagromadziły się w czasie jego snu trwającego aż do południa. A tych raportów było chyba dwieście ton. Barmet zaczął je przeglądać i czytać te od ważniejszych żołnierzy. Na samym wierzchu był raport Prusaka. Prusak był agentem (I)SBecji. Z racji jego zawodu oraz bycia niebieskoskórym Twi’lekiem interesowały go zasadniczo dwie rzeczy: musztra oraz pokazywanie innym swej kolekcji pornograficznej przedstawiającej Twi’lekanki. W samym jego meldunku można było wyczytać jedno: nienawiść do wszystkich podkomendnych Barmeta, którzy śmieli uznać musztrę i piechotę liniową za przestarzałą i nieprzydatną rzecz. Wspominał o tym jak to przez bożą drzemkę Guderiana nie mógł dostać autoryzacji na przeprowadzenie treningu musztry. Oficer lekko się uśmiechnął, zastanawiając się jak to powinien wynagrodzić tego kto mu podsunął pomysł by na każdy trening musztry (I)SBeki musiały dostawać autoryzację od samego Generała Korpusu. W praktyce nigdy on żadnego treningu nie autoryzował. Poniżej był raport Gołompa, kolejnego (I)SBeka, który pisał o ostatniej operacji Rommla. Ogółem to on narzekał na to jak to armiści okazują mu brak szacunku, snuł teorie na temat broni pogodowej wroga strącającej Lambdy z jego agentami oraz węszył wszędzie zdrady i zdrajców. Poza tym wyraził wielkie oburzenie tym, że Rommel ani razu nie zastosował się do jego zaleceń w sprawach musztry i piechoty liniowej. Zaraz po tym był raport Tadeusa Rommla, takiego sztabowca z przydzielonymi oddziałami, który prosił o przysłanie mu większych ilości zaopatrzenia, bo inaczej nie uda mu się pokonać Delmarka Montgomery’ego. Co prawda udało mu się zrealizować jeden z tych tysiąca planów jego autorstwa i utrzymać swoją pozycję, ale kontratak był niemożliwy ze względu na brak ciężkiego sprzętu. A takowego wyposażenia nie mieli po tym jak tamten Italiczyjk Maxson zdał wrogowi połowę ich ciężkiego sprzętu, a Erich Warner zmarnował resztę amunicji na ostrzegawczą nawałę artyleryjską. Barmet przeczytał jeszcze raport „Wilczka” - komandoski z oddziału „Futrzaki” - na temat poszukiwań Maxsona. Byli już na tropie jego zaginionego batalionu, ale z pewnością daleka droga była do kresu szukania. Guderiana póki co zadowalały te efekty. Bądź co bądź był przyzwyczajony do tego, że komandosi umieją zasadniczo dwie rzeczy - wkurzać białą armię Barmeta oraz wykonywać genialne manewry odwrotowe w sytuacjach kryzysowych zostawiając tym samym szturmowców samych z problemem. Poza tym miał na biurku też raport Wilhelma Wittmanna ze zdobycia jednym oddziałem całej twierdzy wroga, petycja Ericha Warnera o utworzenie pułku spadochroniarskiego noszącego sukienne mundury oraz wiadomość od Moffa Paulusa Larisa - dowódcy 6. Armii, pod którą podlegało Ssaretfa Korps. Dwie pierwszy rzeczy średnio go obchodziły, tak już miał po degustowaniu swych słoików. Jednak informacja od kogoś tak ważnego mocno go zaniepokoiła. Zwłaszcza, że termin spotkania był właśnie teraz. Guderian wziął ze sobą wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy w tym degustacyjny słoik po Nutelli po to by udobruchać Moffa. Następnie szybko wybiegł z biura zamykając je za sobą i pobiegł w stronę Wilii Moffa. Barmet Guderian minął kolejkę interesantów do biura Moffa, wepchnął się na jej początek i zapukał głośno do grodzi. Laris nie usłyszał pukania, gdyż grodzie były pancerne. Wkurzony generał przypomniał sobie po pięciu minutach pukania, że obok grodzi ma guzik. Nacisnął go, więc i wszedł do środka. Liczni armiści spojrzeli na niego zszokowani tą nowatorską metodą. Gdy znalazł się w biurze to wejście się za nim zamknęło. Przed nim siedział za biurkiem Paulus Laris. Barmet przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Od czasu otoczenia części Szóstej Armii pod Palpatinegradem Moff osiwiał. Strata wielu doświadczonych żołnierzy znacząco osłabiła jego potęgę i odbiła się na jego zdrowiu. Niekompetencja wojskowych tylko pogarszała już i tak fatalną sytuację. Oficer zasalutował, a członek Zarządu odpowiedział mu tym samym gestem. Laris wyprosił jakiegoś interesanta i wskazał generałowi miejsce na krześle przed biurkiem. - Dzień dobry, Moffie - przywitał się Barmet. - Dzień dobry, generale - rzekł cichym, zmęczonym głosem właściciel biura - usiądź, Guderianie. - W jakiej sprawie chciał pan ze mną porozmawiać? - spytał siadając oficer i kładąc degustacyjny słoik po nutelli na biurku administratora. - Po ostatniej ofensywie Montgomery’ego na froncie zapanował chaos. El-Bismarejn się trzyma, ale nie mamy jednolitego dowództwa zdolnego do wykorzystania tego punktu wypadowego do ofensywy. Rommel i Gołomp cały czas się kłócą, Maxson zaginął w akcji, Witmann drepcze w miejscu z PPancami, Garedowi Himmlerowi brakuje medyków, a u „Futrzaków” Skorzennego dalej jest status quo. Potrzebny jest pilnie genialny głównodowodzący, którzy przechyli szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę - kontynuował już głośniej Moff zabierając przy tym podarowany mu słoik. Oczy mu zalśniły. Nie dobrze to było gdy wpadał na tego typu genialne plany. - Rozumiem, że sytuacja jest ciężka, ale ja teraz mam urlop, sir - zasugerował spokojnie dowódca korpusu - nie wystarczyłoby poprosić Wielkiego Moffa Dorvina o jakieś statki z Kuat albo o paru dobrych oficerów? - Guderianie - zaczął powoli, ale uparcie Paulus - dobrze wiesz, że Dorvin nie jest kimś od kogo powinniśmy się uzależniać. Jeżeli jeszcze raz poprosimy go o wsparcie to zostaniemy mu podporządkowani, a to byłoby bardzo nieprzyjemne - po chwili nachylił się w stronę żołnierza i ściszył głos - poza tym ostatnio noga Dorvinowi się powinęła na Bismarze i jego główne siły są wiązane przez jakąś zacofaną hołotę. Któryś z tych ambitnych pseudoimperialistów wykorzysta to i zdobędzie trójkąt Rutan-Mustafar-Terminus albo pomaszeruje na region Koda Station-Ryoone. Możliwy jest też atak na inne bardziej wyizolowane punkty takie jak rejon Fondoru i Thyferyy czy planeta Kuat. Tak, Kuat jest idealnym celem do ataku rebeliantów. Taaaak… - Laris ożywił się i zapatrzył się przed siebie będąc pochłoniętym wizją zwycięstwa. Po chwili ocknął się, spojrzał w oczy Barmeta i rzekł do niego - Guderianie, przeprowadzisz kontrofensywę o kryptonimie „Warta nad Sullust”. Zadaniem Ssarefta Korps będzie otoczenie i zniszczenie głównych oddziałów Delmarka Montgomery’ego na powierzchni El-Bismarejn. - Moffie Larisie, z raportów Rommla, Dönitza, Himmlera wynika, że mamy trudności z prowadzeniem działań defensywnych, nie mówiąc już o działaniach ofensyw-… - BZDURY! - krzyknął wkurzony Laris, po czym wstał od stołu i zaczął tyradę chodząc w okół pokoju. Rzucił ołówkiem w kąt łamiąc go na pół - jesteś twórcą pacyfistycznego blitzkriegu! Armia w ciebie wierzy, a armia z wyższym morale zawsze wygrywa! To, że Martin stchórzył z dzielnej Armii Imperialnej i poszedł do Wywiadu, nie oznacza, że ty mi czmychniesz! Poprowadzisz tę ofensywę tak czy siak! Jeżeli będziesz mi dalej robił za urlopowicza, spóźniał się lub bredził coś o braku środków to Prusak dostanie dowodzenie nad Ssaretfa Korps! Zrozumiałeś? - Tak, sir - odpowiedział spokojnie Barmet. - Możesz sobie pójść w takim razie - powiedział trochę uspokojony Moff. - Do widzenia, sir - Guderian wstał, zasalutował i wyszedł z pokoju. Paulus usiadł roztrzęsiony przed biurkiem. Siedział tak przez chwilę wpatrując się w grodzie, po czym wysłał ściśle tajną wiadomość do pewnej osoby. Armiści na El-Bismarejn znajdowali się w fatalnej sytuacji. Żołnierze nie mieli żywności i jedzenia w wystarczających ilościach na długie oblężenie. Warunki sanitarne pomimo wysiłków Gareda Himmlera i jego medyków stale się mogła pogorszyć. Koalicja sił rebeliantów, tubylców, najemników oraz odłamu Imperium pod przywództwem czterogwiazdkowego generała Delmarka Montgomery’ego zaatakowała El-Bismarejn. Natarcia nie dało się odeprzeć. Wynikało to z tego, że przed starciem uwaga Kalmara Dönitza została przekierowana na bardzo oddalone lokacje. W końcu musiał stłumić parę buntów droidów na kluczowych planetach, a przedtem stoczyć krwawą walką z flotą jednego z Wielkich Admirałów. Dodatkowo fortel Montgomery’ego sprawił, że Kalmar spodziewał się inwazji w zupełnie innym miejscu. Na wszelki wypadek zostawił jednak niemałą flotę nad El-Bismarejn pod tymczasowym dowództwem Lawatta Kesselringa. Przewaga w okrętach wynosiła 87:1 na korzyść koalicji. Zwyczajne frontalne uderzenie niezliczonych, mobilnych statków i stateczków było przygniatające dla kolosalnych, acz mało ruchliwych niszczycieli. Kesselring musiał się wycofać, jednak z zupełnie innego powodu. Niemal wszyscy flociarze mieli kaca, a lwia część lotnictwa była wymęczona nocami spędzonymi „wzajemnie” w kajutach na „intymnych” czynnościach. Cudem był sam fakt, że udało się te okręty sprowadzić na powierzchnię planety i uratować siły od zagłady. Rommel zaproponował Maxsonowi, żeby wykorzystać okręty zbliżonej w roli do bunkrów z osłonami poprzez ustawienie ich na powierzchni, a następnie przetransportowanie armii na pokład spoczywających na ziemi statków. Imperialiści zaczęli się okopywać i przygotowywać się do walki wykorzystując osłonę do zatrzymania wrogiego ostrzału orbitalnego. Po naradzie Maxson Italijczyk zdecydował się na przetransportowanie sprzętu ciężkiego z planetarnej fabryki. W tym samym czasie po nieskutecznym i mizernym bombardowaniu orbitalnym floty Montgomery’ego, jego armia wykonała desant na powierzchnię planety i rozpoczęła inwazję. Zwiadowcy zauważyli fabrykę oraz imperialistów. Wkrótce dziesiątki bismarejskich batalionów piechoty poszło do szturmu na bagnety przeciwko trzem batalionom Maxsona. Italijczyk wykrwawił wroga nie dopuszczając do bezpośredniej walki. Nie mógł jednak pozostać na swoich pozycjach, po tym gdy przeciwnik go oskrzydlił czołgami. Psychopatyczny generał natychmiast wziął wszystkich swych podkomendnych oraz wszelki sprzęt ciężki, który dało się zebrać i zaczął przebijać się w stronę głównego obozu. Na jego nieszczęście Delmark wykorzystując swe korwety i kanonierki zmasakrował znaczną część jego ludzi ostrzałem z orbity. Dostał on też spóźniony rozkaz od Paulusa Larisa o tym, żeby odbił fabrykę. Wkurzony Italijczyk usunął rozkaz z datapada i wraz z najbardziej zaufanym batalionem oraz ciężkim sprzętem próbował się dalej przebić. Resztę żołnierzy porzucił. Wkrótce Bismarczycy odkryli jego pozycję i w trakcie zwiadu Maxson oddał wrogowi cały ciężki sprzęt, a ludziom nakazał się rozbiec we wszystkie strony. Sam wziął pod pachę działo o kalibrze 80cm i uciekł w las. Od tego momentu słuch po nim zaginął. W międzyczasie Lawatt Kesselring, Tadeus Rommel, Wilhelm Wittman i Gared Himmler doszli do wniosku, że z powodu niedyspozycyjności lotnictwa oraz floty działania ofensywne są wykluczone do momentu gdy to się nie zmieni. Wszyscy czterej zgodzili się, że jedynie zastosowanie doktryny pacyfistycznego blitzkriegu może im zagwarantować przetrwanie. Uzgodniono też, że każdy z nich będzie miał dużą swobodę działania na swoim odcinku. Z racji iż czwórka była równa stopniem i otrzymała awans w tym samym momencie to nie wyznaczono naczelnego dowódcy. Armia Delmarka okrążyła obóz czterech dywizji lądowych szczelnym okrążeniem oddzielając go od reszty świata. Montgomery mając niewielkie zaufanie do wojsk tubylczych posłał je na pierwszą linię. Rommel licząc na okazję do wykorzystania tego przeciwko nieprzyjacielowi, wygłosił do tubylców odezwę stojąc po bezpiecznej stronie osłony, w której zachęcał ich do zmiany strony. Zrobił to po otrzymaniu aprobaty reszty czwórki głównych dowódców. Tubylcy odmówili. Na to Tadeus wysłał rozkaz Erichowi Warnerowi, w którym nakazał żeby wystrzelił jeden strzał ostrzegawczy. Warner rozpoczął zmasowaną nawałę artyleryjską na wrogie pozycje marnując przy tym połowę amunicji. Wkurzony Rommel nakazał przerwać ogień oraz wezwać ISB, żeby zatrzymało Ericha z powodu jego podejrzewanej niepoczytalności. Gdy Warner się o tym dowiedział zebrał swoich wszystkich podkomendnych i przypuścił atak na wroga. Kawaleria podhalańska bohatersko zmusiła do odwrotu całą jedną sekcję wojsk Montgomery’ego tracąc przy tym 1000000% stanu osobowego. Klęska jednej sekcji przekonała Delmarka, że jego armia nie jest niezwyciężona. Mając w pamięci to z jaką łatwością wróg zmarnował tony pocisków oraz wielu dzielnych żołnierzy, doszedł do wniosku, że imperialiści mają takowych zasobów pod dostatkiem. Zdecydował się więc na wycofanie swych wojsk na bezpieczną odległość i niepodejmowanie działań zaczepnych. Wittman widząc wycofującego się wroga jednym oddziałem pancernym składającym się z ze zmodyfikowanych AT-AT królewskich, zwanych przez Wilhelma „tygrysami”, zajął on jeden wrogi obóz. Inni dowódcy też przeprowadzali podobne działania. Tymczasem w sztabie wojsk Resztek Imperium panował delikatnie mówiąc chaos. Gołomp otrzymał wiadomość od Larisa, że Maxson zignorował jego rozkaz i, że trzeba pochwycić Italijczyka wraz z wszystkimi jego ludźmi. W tym celu sobie znanymi środkami Paulus przerzucił oddział Commando pod dowództwem pierwszego komandosa Imperium - Toy Skorzennego, żeby przeniknął na tyły wojsk Montgomery’ego celem pojmania batalionu Maxsona. Zabroniono Toyowi i jego ludziom kooperacji lub koordynacji działań z armią. - Co oni też sobie myślą w dowództwie… - rzekł Tadeus chodzący nerwowo po pokoju. Na łóżkach przed nim siedział Wilhelm Witmann, Martin Schäckel i Gared Himmler. Kesselring stał oparty o ścianę - …cudem boskim przerzucili przez blokadę oddział Commando, tylko po to by bawić się w szukanie osób dezerteropodobnych. - Wiesz. Pewien Ślepy Kapitan ostatnio zaczął karać śmiercią każdego kogo posądzi o niekompetencję - rzekł Wilhelm nie będąc w dobrym nastroju. - Czyli właściwie każdego - zaśmiał się Schäckel. - Co nas on obchodzi? Podlega on przecież bezpośrednio pod Moffa… - dodał smętnie Wilhelm. - A Gołomp wysłał dzisiaj wieczorem Lambdy z agentami ISB, żeby poszukali Maxsona. Wiecie co się z nimi stało? - zaczął opowiadać poważnie Schäckel. Kiwając przecząco głowami dali mu rozmówcy do zrozumienia, że nie wiedzą. - Wszystkich strąciły pioruny w trakcie burzy i podejrzewa, że odpowiada za to broń pogodowa Delmarka - Martin się roześmiał. - A najlepsze, że on wierzy nie tylko w to, ale też jest przekonany, że z powodu braku zastosowania zwartej linii Erich dzisiaj dziwnie się zachowywał - dodał Rommel śmiejąc się. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie to przegramy. Moff Paulus kazał nam oprzeć obronę o rzekę będącą o pięćset kilometrów od nas - wtrącił Lawatt. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju się roześmiali. - Te rozkazy od dowództwa są jeszcze ciekawsze niż wtedy gdy byliśmy zwykłymi szeregowcami - rzekł lekko uśmiechnięty Gared. - Polać mu! - zażartował Martin wlewając wodę do kubka Himmlera. Dopuszczalna dzienna ilość alkoholu do wypicia wynosiła dwa mililitry po reformie Prusaka w Armii. - Swoją drogą… Pamiętacie gdy wraz z Willem zrobiłem ludzkiego PLota i zestrzeliłem Z-95? - powiedział Rommel pijąc herbatę ze szklanki. - Tak, to były ciekawe czasy… - powiedział Himmler zaciekawiony co tym razem wymyśli Tadeus. - No to mam pewien zarys planu równie kretyńsko-genialny co ludzkie działo przeciwlotnicze. Jutro jednak zamierzam upewnić się co do paru kwestii oraz dać lotnictwu i flocie czas na dojście do siebie po ostatnich „perypetiach”. Przesłałem gen. Guderianowi raport sytuacyjny i dostałem pisemną obietnicę od sztabu Ssaretfa Korps, że jutro przybędzie dla nas wsparcie. Aktualnie nie mamy środków do rozpoczęcia ofensywy na całym froncie - zaczął opowiadać Rommel. Zebranie w pokoju trwało jeszcze godzinami i stopniowo z narady wojskowej przekształciło się w towarzyskie spotkanie weteranów. Pewna postać przysłuchiwała się temu stojąc po drugiej stronie grodzi. Uroniła ona łzę i odeszła… Sytuacja jednak stopniowo się pogarszała. Delmark Montgomery po kilku dniach ostrożnych ataków odzyskał pewność w potęgę swoich wojsk. Koalicjanci czwartego dnia walk rozpoczęli szturm, który trwał bez przerwy całymi dniami i nocami. Jedynie poświęcenie żołnierzy z dywizji „Barmetruppen” i brygady „Werstastreppen” oraz wysiłki lotników i kanonierów zapobiegły załamaniu się obrony. Heroiczna obrona nie zmieniła jednak faktu, że przewaga koalicji była ogromna. Kłopoty z zaopatrzeniem zaczęły się pojawiać, a żołdacy Montgomery’ego powoli, acz skutecznie uczyli się na błędach i strategia imperialna polegająca na regulaminowych taktykach przestawała działać. Sztab Ssaretfa Korps doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba oszczędzać amunicję, sprzęt (szczególnie nieliczne Lotnictwo) oraz zmienić strategię to nakazał zrealizowanie operacji o kryptonimie „Andros Dorvin”. Operacja ta polegała na tym, by zakazać używania blasterów i nakazać używania jak najbardziej niekonwencjonalnych taktyk żołnierzom liniowym. Sama jej nazwa miała na celu ukrycie intencji Sztabu. Taktyka polegająca na rzucaniu we wroga kamieniami podniosła celność szturmowców do 100%, a śmiertelność żołdaków Montgomery’ego się zwiększała geometrycznie. Tymczasem na blokadę orbitalną koalicji uderzyła zebrana na poczekaniu grupa okrętów. Wyłom w obronie powstał całkiem szybko i posłano do środka tysiące kanonierek. Zmasowany ostrzał broni pogodowej Delmarka zlikwidował niemal wszystkie kanonierki, gdyż liczni pasażerowie odpięli pasy. Jedynie dziesięć kanonierek dotarło do powierzchni El-Bismarejn… Statki wylądowały w obozie Ssaretfa Korps. Przed okrętem oznaczonym specjalnym znakiem położono czerwony dywan. Wrota kanonierki się otworzyły i wyszedł generał Guderian w otoczeniu paru deathtrooperów. Przywitało go kilku generałów. Byli to jego starzy podkomendni znani mu doskonale. - Dzień dobry, generale. Dziękujemy za zaszczycenie nas swoją obecnością i przybycie na El-Bismarejn - przywitał go generał z pobrudzonym i zniszczonym przez walkę mundurem. - Tadeus, Wilhelm, Gared, Lawatt! Raport sytuacyjny! - rozkazał Barmet swoim podkomendnym. Pierwszy raz w życiu zwrócił się do nich po imieniu. - Rezerwy piechoty skurczyły się do równowartości jednego pułku. Amunicji do artylerii wystarczy nam na dwugodzinną kanonadę, a piechocie wystarczy na pięć godzin walki takiej jaką ostatnio toczymy - rzekł niewesoło Rommel. - Z batalionu AT-AT królewskich została nam jedna kompania - dodał Witmann. - Rannych mam kilka razy więcej niż może szpital polowy obsłużyć, dlatego zdecydowałem się na to, żeby lżej rannych i średnio rannych traktować jak sprawnych - orzekł Himmler. - Dysponujemy aktualnie dwoma eskadrami lotniczymi oraz dużą rezerwą amunicji dla floty - powiedział zadowolony Kesselring. Barmet się zastanawiał. Przeczytał chwilę temu na datapadzie ambitny plan Tadeusa na przeprowadzenie ofensywy, ale miał wątpliwości co do powodzenia tegoż planu. Widział w jak opłakanym stanie są jego wyczerpani podkomendni. Kalmar Dönitz poinformował go, że na rozkaz Moffa musi dołączyć do bitwy pod Tarkingradem i nie udzieli wsparcia siłom na El-Bismarejn. Dodatkowo nie było żadnego sygnału od Toya Skorzennego, Paulus Laris zakazał ewakuacji, a ISB robiło przymiarki do masowych egzekucji. - Trzeba zaryzykować - pomyślał Guderian i rozkazał chłodno - idźcie na swoje stanowiska i zrealizujcie Plan 1023 autorstwa Rommla! - Tak, sir - odpowiedzieli oficerowie i szybkim krokiem udali się do polowych kwater sztabowych. Barmet poszedł do swojej kajuty i usiadł w niej na łóżku. Wejścia pilnowali deathtrooperzy. Jakiś kapral zapukał do jego drzwi i gwardziści natychmiast go rozstrzelali podejrzewając go o terroryzm. - Czyli Tadeus chce przerzucić przez bagna wszystkie rezerwy, wykorzystać lukę w obronie, rozbić stojące mu na drodze oddziały przeciwnika, a następnie rozdzielić siły koalicyjne z NR od sił koalicyjnych z Resztek Imperium i zamknąć te drugie oddziały w okrążeniu wykorzystując całe lotnictwo i AT-AT królewskie, a następnie wynegocjować z Resztkami Imperium, żeby przeszły na naszą stronę i pokonały Delmarka. Ciekawe co z tego ryzykownego planu wyjdzie… - zastanawiał się przysypiający z zaciekawienia generał. Piechota dywizji „Barmettruppen” zebrała się w jednym miejscu. Pustynne słońce El-Bismarejn świeciło im w oczy, ale nie przeszkadzało to im. Dumni piechurzy weszli w lukę między obie armie. Przejechali transportem zmotoryzowanym przez bagna. Wszystko co jeździło zostało przydzielone tej dywizji i zabrane innym oddziałom. Szybko się przemieszczając zaskoczyli Montgomery’ego, który przerzucił wszystkie swoje rezerwowe oddziały do zatrzymania „Barmetruppen”. Uderzenie gwardzistów Delmarka odrzuciło do tyłu awangardę sił imperialnych. Martin Schäckel ruszył na czele pułku „Leibstandarte Barmet” i kontratakiem rozbił skrzydła gwardii nieprzyjaciela, następnie unicestwiając ją kolejnym uderzeniem. Dywizje koalicyjnej piechoty wykonały serię kontrofensyw przeciwko przodującemu pułkowi, jednak nie były w stanie go unicestwić. Przybycie całej imperialnej artylerii i wykonanie zmasowanego ostrzału artyleryjskiego umożliwiło rozbicie licznych, wrogich hord. Wtem najlepsi i najgroźniejsi żołnierze Delmarka - strażnicy mostów - zaatakowali Martina i ranili go, zadali jego siłom znaczne straty i zmusili straty. Pościg za wycofującym się pułkiem „Leibstandarte Barmet” umożliwił Rommlowi oskrzydlenie strażników mostowych i pokonanie ich. Dwa kluczowe do prowadzenia dalszego natarcia wzgórza wielokrotnie zmieniały właścicieli. Rozpoczęły się zacięte krwawe walki gdzie na jeden batalion „Barmettruppen” przypadało trzynaście pułków Delmarka. Mimo tego dzielni żołdacy Paulusa zadawali wielokrotnie większe straty swym nieprzyjaciołom. Sam Rommel wyszedł na pierwszą linię, żeby podnieść morale swych podkomendnych. - Gdzie są lotnicy do cholery? - krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Tadeus do swojego adiutanta. - Generale! Gared Himmler poniósł znaczne straty, on sam został odizolowany od swych ludzi i walczy sam przeciwko całej kompa-…! - Pytałem o lotników, a nie Gareda! Dobrze wiem, że da on sobie radę! - przerwał mu Rommel zabijając swym karabinem paru wrogów. - Generał Kesselring został zamordowany przez wrogich dywersantów, a lotnicy już wyruszyli by udzielić nam wsparcia - powiedział łamiącym się głosem adiutant. Tadeus milczał słysząc o śmierci Lawatta. Po dłuższej chwili rzekł ściszonym głosem. - Przekażcie żołnierzom, że z powodu śmierci Kesselringa, mają wybić tylu wrogów, by użyźnić krwią piaski El-Bismarejn! - Rommel uronił parę łez i kontynuował atak. Nie mógł się poddać, gdy zwycięstwo było tak blisko. Wtem trafił go pocisk w ramię. Lotnicy błyskawicznie opuścili swe kwatery i zaprzestali intymnych czynności. Ubrali się w mundury pilotów i zasiedli za sterami maszyn zostawiając za sobą pusty hangar. Wszędzie w okół wrzała walka. Flota właśnie zużywała resztki swych zasobów na utrzymanie osłon, ostrzelanie delmarkowskiej piechoty i wypicie przydziałowego alkoholu. Dowódca lotnictwa Lenek mruknął pod nosem. - Ale bym strzelał do Polaka… - Sir! Generał Rommel prosi o natychmiastowe wsparcie lotnicze! - oznajmił oficer łączności lotnikowi. - Przyjąłem. Niech wszyscy lotnicy udzielą wsparcia piechociarzom z „Barmetruppen” - oznajmił Lenek kierując swych dzielnych podkomendnych w stronę pozycji Tadeusa. Po chwili zauważył daleko od pozycji Rommla pewien sztandar. Biało czerwony sztandar - zmiana planów! Kierujemy się w stronę dywizji generała Polaka! Unicestwić ją bombardowaniem! - Ale generał Romme-… - oficer próbował coś rzec, ale pilot mu się wtrącił. - Nie obchodzi mnie ten piechociarz! Trzeba strzelać do Polaka! - obsesja Lenka wzięła nad nim górę. Do uszu Guderiana doszły niepokojące wieści przekazane mu przez oficerów jego osobistego wywiadu. - Sir! Admirał Kalmar Dönitz został rozbity pod Tarkingradem! Głębokie natarcie wroga podeszło, aż na dwadzieścia kilometrów od stolicy Imperium Paulusa! - Jak z natarciem tych trepów z Barmetrruppen? - spytał się generał siedząc za biurkiem i popijając smaczny trunek ze słoików po nutelli. - Lotnictwo przestało im udzielać wsparcia, ale atak dalej prze naprzód. Kesselring poległ. Rommel i Schäckel są ranni, ale dalej walczą. Himmler został otoczony. Nasze osłony padły i wróg zaczyna przygotowania do bombardowania orbitalnego. Nasza flota wystrzelała właśnie swoje ostatnie pociski. Dowódca korpusu właśnie podejmował najtrudniejszą decyzję swego życia. Nigdy dotąd nie przegrał żadnej bitwy. W tym momencie pierwszy raz przygniotło go tak dużo niepowodzeń. - Przekażcie Delmarkowi, że bezwarunkowo kapitulujemy. Tej batalii już nie wygramy. Niech wszyscy żołnierze złożą broń - oznajmił smutnym głosem Guderian wstając. Dzielne pułki Barmetruppen nacierały rozbijając dywizje Motgomery’ego. Cały front się załamywał, a koalicjanci zaczynali po raz pierwszy tak gwałtownie przegrywać. Wystarczył jeszcze jeden cios i cała armia wroga uległaby w tym miejscu. „Tygrysy” królewskie Wilhelma czekały jedynie na okazję na wkroczenie do akcji i rozerwanie armii przeciwnika. Armiści nie mieli jednak świadomości, że osłony ich floty upadły, a bombardowanie orbitalne miało się zaraz zacząć. Niespodziewanie jednak jeden z oficerów komunikacji zaczął krzyczeć do zgromadzonych podkomendnych Larisa. - Wstrzymać ogień! Wstrzymać ogień! To rozkaz generała! - Jaki kurwa rozkaz generała? Jesteśmy przecież o krok od zwycięstwa! Nie przerwiemy tak szybko wygranej bitwy! - rzekł Schäckel policzkując krzyczącego oficera. - Witmann! Jaki jest status rezerw pancernych? - spytał Tadeus towarzysza broni. - Wszystkie AT-AT królewskie są gotowe do akcji ofensywnych. Czekamy tylko na rozkaz! - odpowiedział Wilhelm przez komunikator. - Świetnie! Uderzcie teraz wszystkimi rezerwami na punkt A209! Przekaż Kesselringowi, żeby zawrócił lotników i przesłał ich do wsparcia piechoty! - Schäckel! Rommel! Witmann! Czego nie rozumiecie w rozkazie o treści „wstrzymać ogień”? - krzyknął wkurzony Barmet podchodząc do swych podkomendnych. - Ależ, sir, zwycięstwo mamy na wyciągnięcie dłoni! - powiedział „Will” komunikatorem. - Powiedziałem, że Ssaretfa Korps kapituluje to Ssaretfa Korps skapituluje! - twardo mówił Guderian. - Ale, sir… Dalej możemy walczyć! - żołnierze przyglądający się tej scenie patrzyli błagalnym wzrokiem na generała. Chcieli jeszcze raz pokonać wroga i udowodnić mu jaką potęgą jest imperialny korpus. Dowódca wzdychnął głośno mając szczerze dość tej tragikomedii. - Wy, armiści, nigdy nie zrozumiecie, że Barmettruppen to nie elitarny oddział, a oficerowie to nie geniusze strategii. Nie pojmiecie też tego, że nie jestem bogiem wojny. Żartem jest walka w takich okolicznościach. Nie można wiecznie żyć żartami i żartować życiem - wkurzony Barmet wygłosił tyradę podniesionym głosem. Zasmuceni żołnierze złożyli broń odkrywając przykrą prawdę o sobie. }}